Spider-Man
Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man je superhrdina. Život Peter Benjamin Parker se narodil Richardovi a Mary Parkerovým v New Yorku. Petrův časný život byl tajemný. Jednoho dne, když byl mladý, on hrál hru na schovávanou a hledal svého toce vědce. Po kontrole obývacího pokoje, on kontroluje studii svého otce, jen aby zjistil, že jeho otec má schovaného tatínka.. Ten požaduje, aby svého otce. Poté co uviděl pavouka jeho Otce a rozbil ho.Poté ho rodiče odvezli k tetě May a strýci Benovi a odjeli. Zemřeli při letecké nehodě a Peter nevěděl proč odešli. Rodiče Petera zemřely, když byl ještě velmi mladý a on byl ponechán v láskyplné péči jeho moudrého strýce Bena a jeho staravé tety May. V základní škole se v Peterovi vyvinula zamilovanost do holky od vedle, Mary Jane Watson, která pokračovala po celou dobu jeho školního roku. Starnoucí, on byl považován za blbce kvůli jeho inteligenci.. Někdy v jeho životě, se stal nejlepší přítel Harryho Osborna, který ho chránil do střední školy. SPIDER-MAN Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, a Peterova tajná láska Mary Jane Watsonová navštívili genetickou laboratoř s jejich vysokou školní třídou. Zatímco co fotil v laboratoři, Peter je kousnut na ruce pomcí genetického "super pavouka", a přijde domů, procházející se zranění sousta značně oteklé. Druhý den ráno, Peter zjistí, že se jeho původně zhoršené vidění zlepšilo a že jeho tělo více svalové ohmoceno. Když Peter chodí do školy, on se ocitne výrobu popruhu a mající rychlé reflexy, aby se zabránil zranění v boji s Flashem Thompsonem. Peter uniká ze školy a uvědomí si, že on získal pavoučí schopnosti z pavoučího kousnutí. Rychle se učí škákat přes stěny, skákat do dálky přes střechy budov a spouštět pavučinu ze zápěstí. Lže tetě a strýci o tom, kam se chystá, Peter se totiž rozhodne vstoupit do turnajového zápasu k získaní peněz, koupení auta a zapůsobit na Mary Jane. Během rozhovoru, strýc Ben radí Petrovi: "S velkou mocí přichází i velká zodpovědnost." Peter se naštve na svého strýce a utíká od něj na turnaj. Peter vyhraje, ale organizátor ho podvede a přijde o peníze. V odvetě, on umožňuje zloději uniknout s organizátorovy penězi. Poté, Peter zjistí, že jeho strýc byl přepaden a zabit. Peter sleduje lupiče auta jen aby zjistil, že to je ten samý zloděj co ho nechal uniknout dříve. Během boje, lupič vypadne z okna a umírá. Po absolvování střední školy se Peter rozhodne využít své schopnosti v boji proti bezpráví, a obleče si nový kostým a vezme si přezdívku Spider-Man. Peter je najat jako fotograf na volné noze, když dorazí do kanceláře redaktora novin J. Jonaha Jamesona který si o Spider-manovi myslí že je zločinec. Green Goblin nabízí Spider-Manovi místo po jeho boku, ale Spider-Man odmítá, protože věděl, že to je správná věc. Na Osbornových a Parkerových večeři díkůvzdání, Norman Osborn, neznámý pro Petra, odhalí skutečnou totožnost Spider-Mana je; Green Goblin následně zaútočí na tetu May. Zatímco teta May se zotavuje v nemocnici, Mary Jane připouští, že má zamilovanost na Spider-Mana, který ji zachránil na četných příležitostech, a ptá se Petera, jestli se vůbec někdy ptal o ní. Peter se odráží na jeho vlastní pocity, během nichž Harry vstoupí. Cit prozradil jeho přítelkyně a nejlepší přítel, Harry řekne jeho otci, kterého Peter miluje nejvíce, neúmyslně odhalil největší slabinu Spider-mana. Green Goblin drží Mary Jane na tramvajovém vozu plných dětských rukojných na horním Queensboboro mostu, kam Spider-Man dorazí. Green Goblin nutí Spider-Mana si vybrat, koho chce zachránit, jestli Mary Jane nebo děti. Spider-Manovi se podaří zachránit i Mary Jane i tramvaj, zatímco co Green Goblinovi hází lidé věci jako loalitu k Spider-manovi. Green Goblin pak chytne Spider-Mana a hodí ho do opuštěné budovy, kde ho začne bít a mučit jej. Green Goblin se mu chlubí jak zabije Mary Jane. Rozzuřený Spider-Man dominuje nad ním, nutit Green Goblina ho odhalit. Norman prosí o odpuštění, ale jeho Goblinova tvář se ho pokusí na Dálkové ovládání jeho kluzáku napíchnout. Superhrdina vyhýbá útoku, což kluzák napíchne Normana, a on zemře žádat Petra aby neodhalil tajemství Harrymu. Na Normanově pohřbu, Harry přísahá pomstu vůči Spider-Manovi, kterému věří, že je odpovědný za zabití svého otce, a tvrdí, Petrovi že mu vše odpouští. Mary Jane se přizná k Petrovi, že je do něj zamilovaná, ale Peter má pocit, že ji musí chránit před nechtěněnou pozorností nepřátel Spider-mana skrývá své pocity.Jako Peter opouští pohřeb, vzpomíná na slova strýčka Bena o odpovědnosti, a přijímá svůj nový život jako Spider-Man. SPIDER-MAN 2 O dva roky později, Peter Parker najít jeho dvojí život stále obtížnější. Nejistě se snaží vyvážit své povinnosti trestné činnosti. Bojovat s požadavky svého běžného života, Peter často najde jeho osobní život brát na druhém místě. Ztrácí práci, čelí finančním potížím, a snaží se udržet svá studia fyziky. Navíc, on se stal odcizený od obou přátel Mary Jane a nejlepší přítel Harry Osbornovi, a tetě May hrozí bankrot. Doctor Octopus pokusí vyloupit banku, kde jsou Peter a jeho teta přítomeni. Po krátké závadě v jeho pravomoci, Spider-Manovi se podaří vzít zpět většinu ukradených peněz, ale Doctor Octopus bere tetu jako rukojmí. Když ji Spider-Man zachrání, ona reviduje svůj dřívější názor na něj a uvědomí si, že on je hrdina. Během večírku, se Peter dozví, že si Mary Jane plánuje vzít John Jameson Jr., a Harry se na něj oboří v opilém vzteku kvůli jeho loajalitě vůči Spider-Manovi. Krátce poté ztrácí svou sílu. Mezitím, Doctor Octopus přestaví svou experimentální reaktor. Peter otázky, zda by mohl někdy mohl být jenom Peter Parker. Zahanbuje vizi strýčka Bena, a rozhodne se vzdát se a skončit se Spider-manem. Zpět domů, poté, co navštívil hrob strýčka Bena, teta May je zoufalá z Petrova vyznání, že byl poněkud zodpovědný za smrt strýčka Bena. Teta May a Peter se usmířit, a ona řekne Peterovi o naději, že Spider-Man přináší ostatním, navzdory tomu, co sní on může muset obětovat. Peter se snaží spojit s Mary Jane, ale ona ho informuje, že je příliš pozdě. Do té doby, Doctor Octopus dokončil přestavět jeho reaktor, a potřebuje jednu závěrečnou položku: tritium jako palivo reaktoru. Chodí k Harrymu Osbornovi za to, visí ho přes okraj Osborn zámeckého balkonu, když odmítá. Harry souhlasí s tím, aby Octopus to, co potřebuje, výměnou za zachycení Spider-Mana. Mary Jane se setká s Peterem v kavárně a zeptat se ho, jestli ji stále miluje, ale Petr jí řekne, že ne. Uprostřed tohoto rozhovoru, jsou oba napadeni doktorem Octopusem, který unáší Mary Jane v pokusu přilákat Spider-Mana do pasti. Petrova síla se vrátit, obleče jeho kostým a zapojuje se do bitvy s Doctorem Octopusem v, na střeše vlaku. Spider-manovi se podaří zastavit vlak, než je možné ponořit se na konec dráhy, ale při velké fyzické námaze. Slabý, on je zajat Doctorem Octopusem a vydal se k Harry Osbornovi. Harry odhalí Spider-Mana a je ohromený, když zjistil, že jeho úhlavní nepřítel, je také jeho nejlepší přítel. Peter se probouzí a přesvědčí Harryho odhalit Octaviusův 'pobyt, aby mohl zachránit Mary Jane. Spider-Man najde Doctor Octaviuse v opuštěném skladišti na molu nábřeží, kde je restartován jeho experiment fusion. Poté, co bojoval s Doctorem Ocktopusem, Spider-Man dokáže omráčit darebáka s elektrickým proudem. Peter pak odhalí jeho skutečnou totožnost k Octaviusovi a prosí ho, aby zastavil stroje. Octavius se vrátil k rozumu a rozhodl se ukončit svůj nestabilní experiment před tím, než způsobí více škodě. Octavius využívá své mechanické paže k zničení patro budovy a úspěšně potopil zařízení za cenu vlastního života. Mary Jane vidí Petra bez jeho masky a vyznává mu lásku, ale Petr jí řekne, že nikdy nemůže být spolu, protože bude mít vždy nepřátele. Mary Jane, mezitím opouští svou svatbu a říká Peter že chce být s ním navzdory riziku. Poté, po plibku, policejní sirény jsou slyšet a Mary Jane povzbuzuje Petra jít bojovat za spravedlnost. SPIDER-MAN 3 Během událostí třetího filmu, se Peter právě začíná cítit bezpečně v jeho životě a plánuje si vzít Mary Jane. Peter navštěvuje Mary Jane v její nově hře na Broadwayi. Když odchází ze show, vidí Harryho a vyběhne k němu a snaží mu říci stranu jeho příběhu. Harry ho nicméně odmítá ho vyslechnout. V zákulisí se Peter snaží dohnat Mary Jane před tím, než jít na rande v parku. Peter točí houpací síť vyrobenou z pavučin a pár leží na ní, zatímco co se dívají na hvězdy. Jak se opřít k polibku, za nimi je meteorit který havaruje poblíž. Neznámý pro ně, meteorit nesl cizí symbiont, který nevnikl ven a připoutá se k Petrovu motopedu poté dvojice odjíždí. Po vypadnutí Mary Jane, Peter jede ke své tetě May a řekne jí o svém plánu, požádat Mary Jane o ruku. Teta May učí, Petera, že potřebuje, aby Mary Jane miloval nadevše a Petr jí to slibuje. Teta May pak vypráví Petrovi příběh o tom, jak se jeho strýc Ben ucházel o ni, a řekne mu, aby jí návrh udělal velmí zvláštní žádost. Poté mu dá svůj zásnubní prsten pro Mary Jane. Při jízdě zpět do svého bytu, Peter je odveden z j mopedu maskovanou postavou na letícím skateboardu. Maskovaná postava zaklepe Petera do zdi a odhalí se jako Harry, neboli New Goblin. Boj mezi dvěma vyplývá ulicemi New Yorku, Peter téměř ztratí prsten v procesu. Nakonec, Harry je vyrazen v uličce a Petr ho přivede do nemocnice. Peter pak sleduje, jak se lékaři snaží oživit Harry. Další den, je Peterovi řečeno, že Harry bude v pořádku a je veden na Harryho oddělení. Peter zjistí, že Harry ztratil paměť a oba jsou schopni vyjít spol stejně jako za starých časů. Později Mary Jane přichází, ale ona a Peter jsou brzy požádání, aby odešli. Harry pak řekne Peterovi že on by dal svůj život pro něj a Mary Jane. Peter se vrací do svého bytu a obdivuje prsten, který se chystá dát Mary Jane. Právě v tu chvíli, Mary Jane zaklepe na dveře. Peter vítá ji a ona vstoupí, docela nervózní. Ona pak čte negativní hodnocení jejího výkonu. Peter se snaží využít jeho zkušeností jako Spider-Man, aby ji utěšil, ale ona je více naštvaná. Peterův ilegální policejní monitor, hlásí rozbité ovládání jeřábu ve střední části New Yorku. Peter dává Mary Jane soucitný pohled, a rychle mění do svého kostýmu a houpe se pryč. Spider-Man dorazí právě včas k zachránění Gwen Stacyové od pádu a smrti. Eddie Brock, Gwenin údajný přítel, se blíží k Spider-Manovi a řekne mu, že je nový fotograf Spider-Mana. Spider-Man, rozmrzelí z Brocka, se přemístí do Daily Bugle. Když přijde, vidí že Brock dorazil první a J. Jonah Jameson chválí Brockovy fotografie více než Peterovi. Jameson pak řekne dvoum z nich, že nabídne práci zaměstance někomu kdo nafotí Spider-mana při zločiné akci. Petr říká Brockovi, že nemá šanci mít takovou fotografii a jde na Times Square. Na Times Square, Petr vidí ceduli s nápisem že Spider-Man získat klíč k městu. Peter pak jde vyzvednout Harryho a přivést ho do svého podkrovního bytu, kde se pověsit na chvíli ven. Peter dává Harrymu svůj starý basketbal a hodí mu ho v obývacím pokoji, převrhává vázu. Harry vázu chytá, působit že se Peter obáva, že Harry znovu získá paměť. Spider-Man jde k houpačkám k Mary Jane divadlu a přijímá potlesk od obyvatel města. Nicméně, nechtěne způsobí, že v poslední době vystřelil Mary Jane na frustrovanou a naštvanou. Další den, v průběhu festivalu ctít Spider-Man za záchranu Gwen Stacy život, Peter narazí do Mary Jane, která ho podporuje. Spider-Man pak houpe k podiu a dělá několik malých kousků na jevišti. On klesá a pozastavuje se na úrovni hlavy s Gwen Stacy, vzhůru nohama. Řekne jí, aby ho políbila a pár dělat, téměř stejným způsobem jako Spider-Man a Mary Jane předtím. Najednou, oblak písku létá, narušuje obřadu a Spider-Man to jde vyšetřovat. Spider-Man a pak vidí oblak prachu měnící se v Sandmana, který se pokusí okrást obrněný vůz. Spider-Man skáče do auta a snaží se prašitit Sandmana, ale jeho ruka jde rovnou přes jeho žaludek. Sandman ho praští ven z auta, ale Spider-Man skáče zpět pokračovat v boji. Sandman ustoupí a Spider-Man zjistit, že obrněný vůz se chystá narazit do velkého vozu. Spider-Man zachrání dva řidiči a vyskočí. Nicméně, Sandman zmiel. Kapitán Stacy později informuje Petera a tetu May, že Marko je ten, kdo zabil strýčka Bena, a pomstychtivý Peter čeká Marko udeřit znovu. Symbiont se napojí na jeho kostým, zatímco co spí; Peter zjistí, že se jeho kostým nejen změnil, ale jeho síly byly také posílený. Černý oblek také mění Petrovu osobnost, takže je více násilný a zlomyslný, ilustrovaný téměř smrtící útok na Sandmana během bitvy v podzemí. Posun v Petrově osobnosti se odcizuje Mary Jane, jehož herecká kariéra se zmítá, a ona najde útěchu v Harrym. Harry se zotaví z jeho ztráty paměti od svého mrtvého otce, který chce Harry ho pomstít, a chce ho k útoku Petra srdce tím, že nutí MJ se rozejít s Petrem. Poté, co Mary Jane odejde od Petra, co mu řekla že miluje někoho jiného. Peter si uvědomí že se Harrymu pamět vrátila a jde do jeho panského sídla. S pomocí černého obleku, Peter je vítězný v brutálním boji, kde ponechává Harryho s znetvořeným obličejem. Ovlivněný oblekem, Peter vystavuje a ponižuje Eddie Brock Jr., rivalové fotografa na volné noze, když prodával falešné fotky listu Daily Bugle údajně ukazuje Spider-Mana jako zločince. Ve snaze, aby MJ žárlila, Peter přináší Gwen do nočního klubu, kde Mary Jane pracuje. Peter dostane do boje s vyhazovači klubu a srazí MJ na podlahu. Peter si uvědomuje,že ho symbiont mění k horšímu. On utíká z nočního klubu a jde do kostelní zvoince se ho zbavit. Zpočátku, není schopen vytáhnout oblek pryč, ale zvuk kostelního zvonu oslabuje symbionta, díky čemuž se Petr vymaní. Eddie Brock se ve stejném kostele modlí za Petrovu smrt, když symbiont spadne z věže a přebírá jeho tělo. Nově zmocněný Eddie zjistí že Sandman spidermana nenávidí a naznačuje, aby spojili své síly, aby zničili Spider-Man. Použivají Mary Jane jako návnadu k vynucení Spider-Mana konfrontovat je. Peter prosí Harryho o pomoc, ale je odmítán. Nicméně, Harry dozví pravdu o otcově smrti od jeho komorníka Bernarda, a dorazí včas, aby zachránil Petera, spojují se proti Eddiemu a Sandmanovi. Protože boj postupuje, Eddie se pokusí napíchnout Petra s kluzákem, ale Harry obětuje a je smrtelně zraněný. Peter vzpomíná, jak na kostelní zvon se mýtné oslabily symbionta, a osvobozuje Eddie z díky zvonění několika trubek dohromady. Peter hází dýňovou bombu na symbiota stejně jako Eddie se snaží spojit s ním, zabijí ho to a symbiont je zničen. Po bitvě, Marko říká Peterovi, že neměl v úmyslu zabít strýčka Bena, že to byla nehoda, kvůli pokusu zachránit jeho dceru. Peter odpouští Markovi, který se rozptyluje a plave pryč. Peter a Harry si navzájem odpouštějí, než Harry umírá s Mary Jane a Petrem po jeho boku. Peter, spolu s Mary Jane, tetou May a několika dalších lidí se zúčastní Harryho pohřbu. Před odletem Mary jí Peter vyzná lásku a řekne jí že si zaslouží někoho lepšího. Poté odchází z letiště. AVENGERS Peter se ztáhl a živí se jako fotograf. Jednou se ale vrátil aby utěšil Sandmana který opět kradl v bance jelikož mu ho bylo líto po smrti dcery. Spider-Man se dostane k Iron manovi, Capovi a Thorovi a rozhodnou se hledat náznaky stop. Poté zatknou Lokiho. Loki je však osvobozen a při úteku navíc zabije Coulsona. Spider-Man ostatní hrdinové poté bojují v New Yorku a bojují proti Chitoriům, a démonům při čemž Spider-Man přijde o schopnost vytvářet pavučiny po zasáhnutí paprsku z Lokiho žezla. Po Lokiho zajetí a Thorově odchodu se Spider-Man se zúčastní pohřbu Sandmana který zemřel při invazi při obětování a rozhodne se ztáhnout. Slíbí však pomoc kdyby ho někdy potřebovali. SPIDER-MAN 4 Peter má práci jako fotograf na vlastní krk. Peter se poté potká s Gwen a myslí si že po odchodu Mary Jane má pořád nárok na lásku. Poté zajde k tetě May která mu dá tašku která patřila jeho otci. Peter si uvědomí že jeho otec pracoval pro Oscrop který teď patři milionáři Rathovi. Peter dostane práci v Oscorpu v laboratořích a dělá mu radost že je jeho šéfém Curt Connors jeho bývalý učitel fyziky.Poté si stáhne dokumenty Oscorpu a uvědomí si že jeho otec dělal na pavoukovi který ho kdysi kousl. V metru si všimne napadení a vezme si masku kterou pro příležitost vždycky bere sebou. Poté je o něm velká reportáž a všichni jásají že je Spider-man zpátky. Další den navštíví doktora Connorse. Dává mu algoritmus buňových buněk který by mohl nahrazovat části které člověk stačil. Connors má radost jelikož by mu to mohlo vrátit ruku o kterou přišel ve válce. Poté je svědkem vraždy které nedokázal zabránit. Peter Parker si uvědomí že se musí vrátit jako Spider-man na plný uvázek. Má však nový kostým z elasťaků a vytvoří si umělé pavučiny poté co přišel o schopnost je vytvářet. George Stacy mu však nevěří jelikož si po invazi hrdinům nevěří. Peter je poté pozván Gwen na večeři. Dorazí používat jeho Spider-síly, protože vrátný by ho nechal aniž by odhalil, co je uvnitř batohu (jeho souprava), ale on tvrdí, že přišel přes požární schodiště mimo okno Gwenina ložnice. V noci jdou na terasu a Peter jí vyzná lásku a prozradí jí sovu identitu. Poté však slyší výbuchy na golden bridge a letí tam. Když přijde na mostě, on zjistí, že jestěří monstrum známé jako Lizard hází auta z mostu, včetně Rathy. Petr Neví že Lizard je Connors který se Rathovi mstí protože nedovolil dávat lék lidém zadarmo.. Lizard uniká a po Peter zachrání život Jackovi, synovi stavebního dělníka jménem Raye, z hořícího auta, které Lizard shodil z mostu, Peter začne volat sebe Spider-Man. Další den, Peter jde do OsCorp věže a najde Dr. Connorse vypadajícího velmi unaveně. Jak Connors vysvětluje nové druhy v New Yorku (Lizarda), Petr vidí, že někteří z ještěrek se plazí kůží Dr. Connorse a zjistí, že on je Lizard. Spider-Man ho statečně postaví do kanalizace neúspěšně, když zjistí že Lizard je silnější. Po Spider-Manpvě utěku ještěrka najde Petrův fotoaparát. Vzhledem k tomu Connors ví že Parker je Spider-man a útočí na Petera v Oscorpu, ale Peter se promění ve Spider-mana a usekne lizardovu ruku. Lizard uniká a policie jde po Spider-Manovi i Connorsovi. Spider-Man chodí do kanalizace a najde Dr. Connorse 'podzemní laboratoře, kde se dozví, že sérum je probírat s Connors' myslí, dělat jej nemilosrdný a nemilosrdný, a že Lizard plánuje učinit všechny lidi na ještěry-díky uvolnění chemického oblaku z OsCorp věže. Peter používá jeho mobil pro volání Gwen a řekne jí aby vytvořila protijed na OsCorp aby ho mohl rozptýlit. Spider-Man se obrací na OsCorp věže, kde po něm střílí policie, a on přistane tvrdě na taxi. Po zatčení do pout, mu kapitán Stacy sundá masku a Spider-Man rychle omráčí všechny důstojníky, ale Stacy se dozví, že Peter Parker je Spider-Man. On je schopen přesvědčit Stacyho, aby ho nechal jít do OsCorp věže, ale on je zastřelen při kývání pryč důstojníkem, který si myslel, že byl stále pronásledován. Spider-Man se pohybuje velmi pomalu kvůli střelné rány a veškerá naděje je ztracena, dokud Ray, který se díval na celou věc na zprávách, používá spoustu jeřábů vytvořit jasnou cestu k OsCorpu a Spider-Man dělá obvaz ven na weby pro jeho zranění. Když přijde na OsCorp Tower, Lizard ho konfrontuje, zachycuje ho, a rozbije jeho Web-Střelci. Naštěstí, kapitán Stacy, kdo získat protilátku od Gwen, šel do OsCorp věže, jak dobře a začal střílet ještěrku s jeho brokovnice ho rozptýlit zatímco Spider-Man rozptýlit protilátku v mrak, soustružení Connors a všichni lidé se nakažený zpět do lidské bytosti. Bohužel, zatímco Connors byl Lizard, on smrtelně zraní Stacy a Spider-Man spěchá k němu. Stacy říká Peterovi, že bude mít nepřátele a že to bude nebezpečné, a chce, aby Peter nechal Gwen na pokoji. Peter mu to slíbí a Stacy mu umírá v náručí. Peter jde domů pozdě znovu s řezy a modřiny. Teta May říká Peterovi, že to bude v pořádku, ale Peter začne se usmívat a táhne karton vajec slíbil dostat ji před pár dny z jeho batohu. Sdílejí objetí. Peter na Stacyho pohřeb, ale neviditelně na střeše kostela. Gwen ho poté navštíví ale Peter jí řekne že nemůžou být spolu. Po vyslechnutí hlasové zprávy z kazety od strýčka Bena krátce před jeho smrtí, Peter si uvědomí, že musí přijmout starat se o Gwen. Peter jí vyzná lásku. Gwen se usmívá, což naznačuje, že pár bude pokračovat v jejich vztahu. Peter najde Flashe Tomsona jako ochranku nového ředitele Oscorpu,Flash má rád Spider-mana a udobřil se s Peterem. Peter si poté nasazuje masku a je opět Spider-man na plný úvázek. SPIDER-MAN 5 2 roky po smrti kapitána Stacyho, Peter přijal jeho roli jako Spider-Man ve snaze zabránit ruským gangsterům únášející Oscorpský náklaďák plný plutonia přes město. Zatímco mluví s Gwen Stacy na telefonu , viděl vizi Stacyho, a připomněl si slib který učinil, aby zůstal daleko od Gwen. Během pronásledování, on zachránil život muži jménem Max Dillon. Poté co se Peter setkal s Gwen v restauraci si dávají polibek. Nicméně, později večer, Peter řekl Gwen o vizích, a řekne že se stydí. Gwen se rozchází s Petrem, protože ví, že jejich vztahem trpí. Peter Parker se mezitím baví se svým novým kamarádem Flashem Tompsonem. Flash mu řekne že má rakovinu. Později v noci, Peter se setkává s Gwen ve snaze udržet přátelství, a Gwen řekne Petrovi, že odjízdí za prací do Anglie. Před projednáním, Max náhodně vypne napájení na Times Square, při pohledu na elektřinu poháněnou sám sebe. Spider-Man se pokusí uklidnit situaci, ale zhorší se to, když důstojník střílí na Maxe. Spider-Man se pokusí uklidnit Maxe dolů, ale bez úspěchu jako Max se stal zuřivý a napadl jej, nutí Spider-Mana zachránit řetězec civilistů. Spider-Man nakonec podmaní Maxe postřikem jej s požární hadicí. Max byl pak odvezen do Ravencroft institutu na testování. Flashovi se začíná projevovat rakovina. Poté co si uvědomí že zná Peter Spider-mana se ho zeptá jestli by mu Spider-man nepůjčil krev která by ho zachránila. Peter se převleče za Spider-mana a řekne mu že by ho krev mohla zmutovat. Flash od té doby nenávídí Spider-mana. Peter používá informace po sobě zanechané jeho otcem a vyhledává video zprávu kterou tam nechal jeho otce. V něm, Richard vysvětluje, že musel odejít z New Yorku, protože nebyl ochoten jít spolu s plány Normana Osborna a použít je pro biologické zbraně. Peter pak obdržel hlasovou schránku od Gwen. Dohodnou se že do Anglie poletí spolu. Byly přerušeny výpadem proudu způsobeného Electrem. Petr vzal Gwen dolů, kde byla schromážděná policie a Gwen mu pomohla zastavit jeho web-střelci lámání, když bojoval Electro. Peter zamířil do Oscorp elektrárny kde bojoval s Electrem, s darebák získání horní ruky kvůli tomu, že se Homefield výhodu. Stejně jako Electro přišel blízko k zabíjení Spider-Man. Spider-man nakonec Electra přetíží a Electro vybouchne. Ale brzy poté, co úspěšně zastavili Electro, Flash letá kolem nyní jako Green Goblin pomocí brnění které našel v tajném bunkru HarryhoOsborna, a přišel na to, totožnost Spider-Mana. Chce se pomstít za to, že odmítl život zachraňující krevní transfuzi. Green Goblin zachytil Gwen a pokoušel se ji zabít tím, že upustí ji z nebe, ale Spider-Man ji chytil a nechal jí na zařízení. Spider-Man a Green Goblin bojoval v horní části věže s hodinami, s Spider-Manovi se podařilo podmanit Greena Goblina. Nicméně, během boje, Gwen spadla a byl ponechána houpající se z pásu připojeného k jednomu z ozubených kol. Tyto převody se otočili a snížit web, a Gwen opět klesla. Petr se snažil zachránit Gwen, potápění za ní a používat jeho web, aby ji chytil. Vzhledem k tomu, web navázala kontakt s Gwen, když narazí na podlahu umírajícího okamžitě z dopadu. Pět měsíců uplynulo a Spider-Man opět zmitel, Peter tráví každý den u Gwenina hrobu. Mezitím, Flashe navštívil Gustav Fiers, který mu řekl, že našel muže který je ochoten Spider-mana výhodně zabít.Muž se jmenuje Alexsei Sytsevich - ruský gangster kterého spider-man jednou zatkl. Sytsevich napadl město v robotickém obleku, který vypadá jako nosorožec. Peter je inspirován nahrávku od Gwen, vrací se jako Spider-man a útočí na Nosorožce kterého porazil. a jako dárek za to že mu Tony Stark pomohl nabourat Oscorp daroval Starkovi Rhinovo brnění. AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Spider-man se objeví na začátku filmu v Sokovii kde útočí na Struckerovi muže.Poté je u zašití Hawkeye. Poté se vrací do budovy Avengers. Po oslavě se všichni snaží zvednout Thorovo kladivo. Spider-Man se snaží pomocí pavučin ale zlomí se. Thor řekne že nejsou hodni. V tu chvíli do místnosti vpadne Ultron se svými roboty. Peter poté říká že je Ultron postaven z brnění Rhina kterého porazil. Poté je svědkem příletu strážců galaxie. Poté všichni odlétají do Johanesburgu kde je Ulysses Klaw. Potkají tam Ultrona, Quicksilvera a Scarlet Witch. Poté co Scarlet Witch rozzuří Hulka a ten zničí polovinu Johanesburgu jsou všichni nucení odjet na Bartonovu farmu. Poté všichni dorají do Koreje kde Spider-Man bojuje s Ultronem který ho vykopne z auta. Poté se účastní zrození Visiona. Všichni se potom zúčastní bitvy v Sokoviy. Po zničení Ultrona Visionem Hulk zmizí. Všichni strážci odlítají. Hawkeye a Iron Man odchází od týmu a Thor hledá kameny nekonečna.Wolverine se místo X-menů přidá k Avengerům jelikož je zklamaný reakcí X-menů. Spider-man je poté jmenován čestným členem týmu. CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Spider-Man se zúčastnil akce v Nigerii kde zabránili Brocku Rumlowowi v prodeji biologických zbraní. Rumlow chtěl spáchat sebevraždu a při tom Avengery zabít ale Wanda ho odmrtšila do jiného domu což bohužel mělo za následek smrt několika pracovníků. Avengeři se potom zúčastnili setkání s sekretářem Ameriky Rossem který chtěl zavézt nový způsob hrdinů v systému. Peter (v kostýmu Spider-Mana) nechtěl nic takového slyšet a tak rychle zmizel. Později ho však Tony navštívil v jeho apartmá a řekl mu že ho obdivuje že si i přes překážky dokázal poradit. S Tonym se zpřáteli a rozhodne se bojovat na jeho straně. Zúčastnil se bitvy na letišti při které porazil Ant-Mana. Poté ho teta May léčila ze zranění. Po té co odešla Peter použil svůj nový symbol. SPIDER-MAN:HOMECOMING BUDE POPSÁNO AVENGERS: INFNITY GEMS BUDE POPSÁNO AVENGERS: INFINITY GAUCHLET BUDE POPSÁNO Spider-Man 7 BUDE POPSÁNO Vztahy Rodina Richard Parker- otec † Mary Parker- matka † May Parker- teta † Ben Parker- strýc † Spojenci Avengers- formální tým Nepřátelé Dennis Carradine- nepřítel a oběť† Norman Osborn-spojenec ze kterého se stal nepřítel † Flash Thompson-šikanátor ze kterého se stal přítel a poté nepřítel Kategorie:Hrdinové)